


Kissing the Moon

by adrezarach, adrezarach_arts (adrezarach)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Fanart, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, azula can still be our evil feral queen if we want, but she can also be nice, i just!!!! think this au!!!! would be fun!!!!, moon lesbians, this and zukka are my new faves, wlw, wlw azula, wlw yue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrezarach/pseuds/adrezarach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrezarach/pseuds/adrezarach_arts
Summary: Zhao, a fool: Kill the moonAzula, an intellectual: Kiss the moon(some fanart, based on an au that may or may nor ever actually be written)
Relationships: Azula/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Kissing the Moon

katara, they're lesbians 

**Author's Note:**

> reblog here!: https://adrezarach.tumblr.com/post/622286497168654336/zhao-a-fool-kill-the-moon-azula-an


End file.
